1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to outdoor lighting and more specifically it relates to a light attachment system for efficiently attaching outdoor lights to a building structure (e.g. house, shed, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Outdoor lights have been in use for years. Outdoor lighting is utilized for many purposes and is manufactured in various types of configurations and sizes. Outdoor lighting may be efficiently utilized in public areas (e.g. street lights, billboard lights, etc.) and also for use around residential homes (e.g. security lights, etc.). Prior art has provided many popular types of outdoor lights. Most of these lights consist of permanent structures that must be directly wired to the building (e.g. home, etc.) itself which can make it difficult to add or remove lights as desired.
Another common type of outdoor lighting utilized is solar lights, wherein the solar lights are generally utilized to light pathways or sidewalks. These types of lights generally stick in the ground which makes it difficult to easily install the lights around a doorway of the building or around the perimeter of the building for various reasons, such as difficulty in inserting the light within the ground because of surrounding concrete, placement of the lights in heavily traffic area can cause individuals to trip over the lights. The lights also generally direct the light source upwards from adjacent the ground surface, wherein it may be more efficient and desirable to direct the light source downwards from above the individual. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved light attachment system for efficiently attaching outdoor lights to a building structure (e.g. house, shed, etc.).